Le bonheur est toujours là où on s'y attend le moins
by MissLow
Summary: Quelques jours se sont passés depuis le retour d'Emma et Snow. La ville reprenait sont train-train quotidien, tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, le sort avait été brisé, Cora était resté dans l'autre monde sans possibilité de débarquer à Storybrooke. Et si finalement tout n'était pas si sûr que ça pouvait paraître? Et si au contraire les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer?...
1. Le cauchemar

**Hello à tous :D **

**Voilà il s'agit là de ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents xD... Je plaisante n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Pour moi toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre (du moment que cela reste dans le contexte et sans grossièretés :s). Merci à ceux qui le feront :)**

**l'intrigue se déroule quelques jours après le retour d'Emma et Snow dans le 2x09. ****Le premier chapitre est un peu court mais je ferai en sorte qu'il en soit différent pour les suivants ;-)**

**Dernière petite chose, cette histoire se révélera, par la suite, être du Swan/Queen alors homophobes passez votre chemin ! **

**Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le cauchemar

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! _Alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement, Regina fut réveillée par ce cri qu'elle reconnu tout de suite..._

- Henry !

_D'un bon elle sorti de son lit pour se diriger vers la chambre de son fils..._

- Henry ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_Son fils était terrifié, elle le voyait dans son regard. Elle aussi l'était mais su se contrôler pour ne pas qu'il comprenne la peur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même_.

- Ce cauchemar... Il revient ça y est. Je pensais en être débarrassé pourquoi il revient ? _Dit-il à bout de souffle._

_C'est vrai, il avait cessé de le hanter depuis plus d'un mois. Emma et Snow White était de retour à Storybrooke depuis 3 jours et comme par hasard, ces cauchemars recommencent ? Regina se posait des questions..._

- Je... je ne sais pas, je n'en suis pas sûr. Demain on ira voir M. Gold à nous deux, j'espère qu'on trouvera une solution définitive...

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? S'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, viens. _Elle l'aida à se lever et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Regina._

_Il s'était allongé contre elle alors qu'elle l'enlaçait dans ses bras. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Une fois que ce fut fait, Regina se retira délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller son fils, et marcha jusqu'à sa cuisine._

_Elle était totalement frustrée. Comment une femme dotée d'une telle puissance pouvait, justement, se sentir impuissante face à cette épreuve ? Bien qu'elle soit à l'origine de cette malédiction, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur les conséquences qui pouvaient en découdre... _

- Maudite Swan ! _Pensa-t-elle. _C'était censé être elle la victime, pas **mon** fils !

_Tournant en rond, elle bu un thé pour se calmer, s'assit sur l'un des hauts tabourets qui entourait son plan de travail et se mit à réfléchir sérieusement... _

- Ma solution est peut-être à l'origine du problème ? Dans les ingrédients qui le composent ? Non c'est idiot... Oh ressaisis-toi Regina !

_Elle resta là deux bonnes heures, sentant le sommeil la pesé de plus en plus, elle décida de retourner auprès de son fils. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil..._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin ce fut Regina qui se réveilla la première préférant laisser son fils se reposer encore un peu, elle parti se prendre une douche, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner de son fils._

_ Au moment où elle allait monter le réveiller, ce dernier descendit a son tour tout en baillant, encore quelque peu endormi, il salua sa mère qui venait de déposer un petit baiser sur front._

_- _Comment te sens-tu ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton affectueux mais néanmoins inquiet_

_- _Mieux, merci._ Dit-il encore endormi._ Je peux déjeuner avant d'aller me doucher ?

_- _Oui bien sûr je t'ai fait du pain perdu, ton déjeuner favori..._ Un sourire se dessinait sur les deux visage, l'un heureux, l'autre satisfait._

_Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans le silence le plus totale, Henry était habitué à déjeuner de cette manière, il savait que sa mère ne supportait pas que l'on parle quand on a la bouche pleine._

_Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, henry débarrassa son assiette et fila à l'étage pour se laver. Regina en profita pour mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselles puis pris son téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit qu'on lui réponde._

- Allô ? Une voix douce répondit

- Mademoiselle Swan, bonjour, c'est Madame Mills...

- Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? C'est au sujet d'Henry ?! _Sur ces derniers mots, Regina ressentit de l'inquiétude dans la voix de son interlocutrice._

- Oui je vous appel au sujet de **mon** fils en effet. Il s'est réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit et totalement terrifié... _Regina, elle, avait une voix neutre ne laissant aucune émotion se dissimuler._

- Ces cauchemars ? _Le ton de sa voix n'avait pas changé ce qui ne surpris pas le Maire._

- Je vais me rendre avec Henry chez Gold, afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. _Elle fit une pause, soupira et repris son souffle avant de dire : _Vous serait-il possible de nous y rejoindre ?

_Emma fut surprise de la demande de Regina mais néanmoins accepta, il s'agissait d'Henry..._

- Oui bien sûr, dites moi dans combien de temps et j'y serai.

- D'ici 20 minutes le temps qu'Henry finisse de se préparer et de partir.

- Très bien j'y serai.

_Elle raccrocha, reposa le téléphone sur la commode et monta voir où en était son fils. _

_Ce dernier sortait de la salle de bain et voyant sa mère arrivé et voyant qu'elle avait les idées ailleurs, il lui dit :_

- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

_-_ Rien du tout... Aller va t'habiller il faut qu'on y aille, j'ai sonné à Mademoiselle Swan pour qu'elle nous rejoi ...

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son fils était déjà dans sa chambre pour se vêtir._

_Une fois prêt tout les deux, ils sortirent de la majestueuse maison et monta dans la voiture, direction la boutique de Gold..._

_TBC :D_


	2. Révélation

******Hey :D !**

******Voici le deuxième chapitre, plus long comme promis :)**

******Merci pour les review cela m'a encouragé à écrire plus vite, alors n'hésitez pas à recommencer ^^**

******A bientôt ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Révélation

___Arrivé devant la boutique en question, Emma sorti de sa voiture et s'appuya sur la portière en attendant Regina et Henry... Soucieuse de ce qui avait bien pu déclencher ces cauchemars a nouveau, elle avait du mal à réfléchir, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle en eu la migraine..._

___Mais Regina et Henry ne tardèrent pas à arriver eux aussi, Regina gara sa voiture sur le bat côté et coupa le moteur. Henry se précipita hors de la voiture et fonça dans les bras de la belle blonde..._

- Hey Kid !___Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et continua._Tu te sens mieux ?

_- _Oui ça va mieux, je suis content de te voir,t'imagines même pas ! ___On pouvait voir le bonheur qu'il ressentait, il était vraiment heureux qu'elle soit de retour..._

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir !___Elle le serra dans ses bras pour une étreinte plus qu'affectueuse mais elle pris court lorsque Regina s'adressa à eux._

_-_ Hmm hmm,___ elle se racla la gorge,_désolée de vous interrompre,___dit-elle ironiquement,_mais je ne sais pas en combien de temps nous trouverons une solution pour toi, Henry. Alors j'aimerais commencer maintenant, en espérant trouver une solution d'ici ce soir.

_Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de se prendre par la main et se diriger vers la boutique._

- Rumple ?

- Votre Majesté ... Que me vaux cet honneur ?___Sortant de son arrière boutique un regard de mépris ce lisait dans ses yeux..._Ah mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas seule, Miss Swan, Henry,___ ces derniers leur adressa un petit signe de la tête et suivirent Regina qui s'enfonçait dans la boutique._

- Henry a de nouveau ses cauchemars, une idée de ce qui aurait pu provoquer cela ?

- Et bien ma chère je ne suis pas une diseuse de bonnes aventures... J'aurai besoin de temps afin de comprendre d'où cela peut bien provenir... Suivez-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce que venait de quitter Gold.

_Le lit où Charming reposait, pendant que la malédiction du sommeil s'était emparé de lui, était toujours présent. Gold indiqua ce dernier à Henry, et le jeune garçon compris qu'il devait s'allonger. Regina ne quitta pas Gold des yeux... Se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire à son fils, elle croisa les bras en signe de méfiance. Emma qui n'avait rien raté de la scène se mit à côté de la brune comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule._

_Gold quant à lui, passait ses mains par dessus le corps du jeune garçon en partant de ses pied jusqu'à sa tête, et fit une une pause au dessus de celle-ci, ferma les yeux durant quelques instant, puis les rouvrit et se retourna vers les deux femmes et dit :_

- je ne vois rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu provoquer cela pour l'instant, je pourrais bien tenter quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionnera...

- Fais ce qu'il faut pour sauver mon fils.___Regina avait remis ces bras le long de son corps mais garda tout de même un regard de méfiance envers lui._

- Je vais tenter une séance d'hypnose pour tenter de rentrer dans son esprit et peut-être découvrir ce qui pose problème.

___Regina hésita mais fini par céder_

- Très bien, mais je te préviens si jamais...

- Pas de menace avec moi ma chère, c'est inutile. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, je ne veux aucun mal à Henry.___Il s'arrêta quelques seconde afin de la convaincre qu'il disait vrai puis repris :_Cependant, j'aimerais ne pas être dérangé, je vous demanderai donc d'attendre dans la pièce à côté, je vous appellerai lorsque j'aurai terminé.

___Les deux femmes se regardèrent, puis détourna leur visage vers celui d'Henry, celui-ci les regardait d'un air confiant, l'air de dire « vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien ». Puis Regina fit un signe de tête à Emma lui demandant de la suivre, ce qu'elle fut._

* * *

_Une fois de l'autre côté, Regina se mit dos au comptoir et croisa les bras. Emma quant à elle, faisait le tour du propriétaire. Elle était déjà venue auparavant mais n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux objets présents dans la pièce. Regina la regardait faire silencieusement mais la blonde se sentant observée, se retourna vers Regina et fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle._

- Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je suis encore étonnée que vous m'ayez téléphonée tout à l'heure.

- Écoutez, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'avais envie que vous soyez là. Je ne voulait pas l'admettre au début, mais vous faites partie de la vie d'Henry, il tien à vous et je sais que vous tenez à lui également. Et puis j'ai décidée de changer pour lui. Il mérite que je devienne une meilleure mère, il a toujours était ce qui a compté le plus dans ma vie, je ne veux pas le perdre. Et si vous accepter dans la mienne aussi, fait partie des efforts que je dois fournir, je n'hésiterai pas.

___La brune paraissait sincère, Emma le voyait dans ses yeux, elle ne lui mentait pas. Alors elle lui tendit la main et lui dit :_

- Et si on enterrait la hache de guerre et qu'on repartait sur de nouvelles bases ?

___Emma lui souriait, elle aussi était sincère, ne se faisant plus attendre Regina lui serra la main et souris à son tour..._

- Je suis d'accord.

-Alors dans ce cas si on commençait par s'appeler par nos prénom, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais je voulais vous dire une dernière chose.___Ne s'étant toujours pas lâché la main, Regina reprit : _Je voulais vous remercier.

- Me remercier ?

- Pour m'avoir sauvé lorsque vous vous êtes interposé entre le spectre et moi. Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je serais probablement morte.

- Et bien étant donné que vous nous avez sauvées Mary Margaret et moi, on peut dire qu'on est quitte, non ?

- Il semblerait en effet...

___Elles se souriaient toujours, puis se rendant compte qu'elles se tenaient toujours la main, elles se lâchèrent et toutes les deux rougies. Puis Emma repris :_

- Vous pensez qu'il en aura pour longtemps ?

- Difficile à dire, Une hypnose n'est pas l'autre...

- Si vous avez tant de mal à lui faire confiance, ce qui est compréhensible, pourquoi ne pas pratiquer l'hypnose vous même ?

- J'y avais songé, mais lorsque l'on hypnose quelqu'un de la sorte, il s'agit de rentrer dans son subconscient. Et ainsi découvrir tout ses secrets, ses peurs, ses émotions... Je pense que je n'aurai pas pu y arriver. J'ai eu peur de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à mon égard, bien que je m'en doute, je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à encaisser.

- Je comprends...___La blonde venait de prononcer ces mots sur un ton de compassion et Regina le compris puisque derechef elle lui sourit._

___Une bonne heure passa et les deux jeunes femmes commençait à perdre patience. Emma la première, voyant cela, Regina décida de reprendre la conversation, se disant que le temps passerait plus vite et que ça leur éviterait de s'impatienter d'avantage..._

- Au fait, vous m'avez parlé de ma mère certes, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous trouviez l'autre monde ...

- C'est vrai. ___Emma pris un air amusé que Regina ne saisi pas tout de suite. Puis Emma reprit :_Par où commencer ? J'ai rencontré Lancelot, Captain Crochet, Un géant, la princesse Aurore et son amie Mulan, ... tous ces personnages que j'ai connu depuis que je suis enfant et qui pour moi n'existaient pas...

- Tout comme les habitants de Storybrooke...

_-_ Ouais ! C'est pas évident de se rendre compte que tout ceci est réel.. Mais grâce à ça, j'ai pu découvrir d'où je venais, moi ainsi que mes parents, j'avoue avoir eu un pincement au cœur en découvrant ce qui devait être ma chambre, ce que j'ai raté toutes ces années...

- Je suis désolé pour ça aussi. Ce n'est pas à vous que je voulais m'en prendre, du moins pas directement...

- Je sais. Et puis ce qui est fait, est fait. On a enterré la hache, non ? Alors je ne vais plus en vouloir pour un truc qui s'est passés il y a des lustres !

- Je vous remercie, mais cela n'enlèvera pas la culpabilité qui me ronge...

___Alors que la brune baissait les yeux, Emma s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Regina fut surprise mais se laissa tout de même faire. Leur étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes mais pour elles, cela faisait plus longtemps. Puis Emma recula._

- Je... je suis désolé.___S'excusa-t-elle maladroitement._Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise...

- Juste me réconforter ? ___Elle l'avait dit de manière douce qui étonna la belle blonde._

- Oui. ___Dit-elle timidement. _Je voulais que vous sachiez qu'à présent vous n'êtes plus seule, que si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un, d'une amie, je serai là.

- Je suppose que vous le faites pour Henry, mais je vous remercie et j'en prends note.

- Je le fais pour lui c'est vrai mais aussi parce que j'en ai envie...

___Aucune des deux ne comprenait se qui était en train de se passer, mais aucune des deux ne trouvait ça déplaisant._

_Gold venant les rejoindre, se racla la gorge et dis :_

_- _Il est encore endormi mais son réveil ne devrait plus tarder...

- Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? ___Demanda Emma_

- Oui et non...

- Comment-ça_ ? ____Avait coupé Regina_

- Et bien_, ____repris-t-il,_je sais qu'il est tourmenté, beaucoup d'idée ce bouscule dans sa tête, il réfléchit de trop. Il se demande se qu'il va se passer maintenant que le sort est brisé, si vos querelles cesseront un jour, est-ce qu'il connaîtra le monde féerique lui aussi, s'il y ira un jour, est-ce que tout cela fait de lui un prince ? Mais la question qui est revenue à plusieurs reprises, c'est au sujet de toi, Majesté.

- Moi ?___Elle aurait pu être flatté et se tourner vers Emma comme pour dire « c'est normal, c'est moi ça mère ! », mais ne le fit pas. Non, à la place, elle appréhendait ce que son fils pouvait se demander à son sujet, et de l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage._Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que mon fils pensait ?

- Il se demande si tu changeras, et ce définitivement, pas uniquement dans le but de te venger par après... Il se demande si tu es sincère. Ces pensées étaient accompagnées d'images. Quand il pensait à toi, il te revoyait il y a quelques jours, lorsque tu les as sauvées du sort qui protégeais le puits.

- Ah oui ? Et la mauvaise nouvelle dans tout ça ?

- Je ne peux rien y faire...

- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez rien y faire ?___ Emma pris la parole à son tour, mais ses mots paraissaient quelques peu agressif. __J_e pensais que vous étiez l'un des plus puissants magiciens, sorciers peu importe ...

- Ce n'est pas parce que son problème a débuté a cause de la magie que cela veut forcément dire que la solution est magique elle aussi... Je pense qu'en faite, vous devriez essayé de lui parler toutes les deux, peut-être une thérapie chez le Dr Hopper tout les 3. Je pense que de le savoir entouré de ses deux mères, ça l'aidera à taire ses frayeurs, ou du moins, de les apaiser.

___Les deux femmes se regardèrent à nouveau, puis Regina dit :_

- On peut toujours essayer ?

- Oui qui ne tente rien à rien... Merci M Gold. Je vais voir s'il se réveille...

- Je vous en prie.

___Et alors que Regina s'apprêtait à suivre Emma, elle fut stoppée par Gold._

- Regina, attends.

- Merci pour mon fils...

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te demander. Non je voulais te dire, que la Regina que j'ai bien connu, je ne l'a voit plus en toi, au contraire j'ai l'impression de revoir l'adolescente que tu étais lorsque je t'ai rencontré, avant que le mal ou la magie ne fasse partie de ce que tu étais... Et j'avoue que cela ne fait pas de mal de te voir de cette manière... Mais tout comme Henry, je préfère attendre de voir s'il s'agit d'un jeu, ou si tu es sincère... Seul le temps nous le dira

___Regina resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, lui sourit, tout simplement._

___Emma revenant vers eux leur annonça qu'Henry c'était réveillé. Ce à quoi Regina répondit qu'ils allaient rentrer puisqu'il était presque midi et qu'Henry aurait sûrement faim. Emma retourna près d'Henry, quant à Regina, elle se tourna vers Gold et le remercia une nouvelle fois pour ce qu'il avait fait pour son fils. Emma et Henry sortirent de l'arrière boutique le remercia également et suivirent Regina jusqu'à sa voiture._

- Emma ? ___Cette façon si naturelle de l'appeler comme ça, aurait pu faire croire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle nommait la blonde par son prénom. D'ailleurs cette dernière fut ravie alors qu'Henry leva un sourcil l'air interrogateur mais laissa tomber._

- Cela vous dirait de vous joindre à nous pour le dîner ? Je pense que nous avons certaines choses à mettre au clair avec Henry.

- J'accepte volontiers. ___Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur leur deux visage alors qu'Henry sautait de joie à l'idée qu'Emma vienne chez eux._

- Très bien, vous nous suivez ?

- Après vous !

___Montant chacune dans leur voiture, elle se suivirent jusqu'au Manoir Mills. Cette journée est loin d'être terminée et risque de s'avérer intéressante..._

TBC :)


	3. Le Dîner

**Hey:D**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent, m'ont mise en favori, ont mis une review ou bien à ceux qui me lisent tout simplement:)**

**Ce chapitre est un « début » de rapprochement entre Regina et Emma... Si vous en voulez plus il faudra attendre le chapitre 4 ;-)**

**PS : Étant en blocus, désolée de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt :s, je posterai peut-être le chapitre 4 demain, a vous de voir:p**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le Dîner

- Henry ne cours pas dans les escaliers s'il te plaît tu vas tomber...

- Oui je sais Maman, mais je vais chercher le cadeau d'Emma ! Dit-il tout en s'éloignant

_Regina invita Emma à entrer chez elle alors que cette dernière l'a regardait d'un air curieux_

- Mon cadeau ?

- Oui, mais je ne peux rien vous dire et puis de toute façon vous aller le découvrir. Arrête de courir Henry !

- Oui, oui... tiens Emma ! _Il bondissait presque sur place en lui donnant le présent qu'il avait dans ses mains. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre, Regina les invita à s'installer dans le salon. Henry était impatient qu'elle le découvre alors le temps qu'ils aillent s'asseoir dans le divan, il lui dit :_

- Je l'ai fait chez Grand-Père enfin David. _Dit-il en rigolant. _J'ai fait le tien, et lui, celui de Mary Margaret !

_Emma se pressa de le déballer et fut surprise d'y découvrir un beau cœur fait de pâte à sel. En son centre, Il y avait une inscription « Je t'aime Emma », ce petit mot eu raison d'elle puisqu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue. _

- Merci Henry, ça me touche, vraiment. _Et elle le pris dans ses bras._

_Regina qui était partie dans la cuisine revint près d'eux et pour la première fois, elle ne les avait pas interrompu, au lieu de ça, elle s'était appuyé contre le mur qui séparait les deux pièces, et les regardait tout simplement. _

_Quand ils se séparèrent, Henry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et en le voyant Emma ne pu que rire . C'est à ce moment là que Regina arriva près d'eux et proposa une boisson à son invité, qui accepta. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, Elle était de retour deux verres à la main, en tendit un à Emma, puis alla s'asseoir dans le divan d'en face. _

- Tu l'aimes bien, tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi je ne l'aimerais pas ?

- Je voulais être sûr qu'il te plaît c'est tout, j'ai posé la même question à Maman.

_Sur ces mots, Emma se retourna vers Regina qui lui confirma les dires de son fils _

- c'est vrai, D'ailleurs le mien est dans la cuisine. En parlant de cuisine, je voulais vous demander si vous aimiez le poulet et les poivrons ?

- Oui, j'adore ça .

- Parfait, dans ce cas je vais préparer le dîner, ça serait prêt d'ici une petite heure, tu n'as pas trop faim Henry ?

- Non ça va pour l'instant.

- Très bien, tu n'as qu'a montrer ce que tu as appris à l'école à Emma en attendant...

- Oui bonne idée ! Je vais chercher mon cartable. _Et aussitôt il se leva et pris la direction de se chambre._

- Emma je vous ressers un verre ?

- Volontiers, merci.

- Suivez-moi dans la cuisine je vous servirai là-bas_. _

_Et Emma obéis, elle se releva et suivi la belle brune jusque dans sa cuisine. Et quelle cuisine ! Emma l'adorait. Elle avait déjà pu y venir une fois et trouvait que cette pièce était parfaite. Assez grande pour contenir tout ce qu'il faut : Taque de cuisson, four, __plan de travail, frigo américain (forcément -_-) , des armoires et encore des armoires.._.

- C'est une habitude chez vous d'examiner chaque pièce dans son détail ? _Regina dit cela en rigolant, Emma le compris et ne pu s'empêcher de rire elle aussi et repris : _

- Je le fais inconsciemment je pense, vous êtes la première à me le faire remarquer...

_Regina lui pris son verre pour le remplir à nouveau et lui tendit. Ensuite se dirigea vers son frigo et prit les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait._

- Vous voulez un coup de main ?

- Vous cuisinez ?

- Ça m'arrive, mais les plats préparés sont plus rapides alors quand je rentre du boulot, c'est plus facile.

- Mary Margaret ne cuisinait pas pour vous ?

- Oh si et c'est vrai que ça m'arrangeait, mais parfois je rentrais trop tard...

- Très bien, je vais vous donner les poivrons vous pourrez ainsi les laver et les couper en morceaux, quand à moi je m'occuperai du reste. C'est assez facile à faire, c'est la cuisson qui prend du temps...

- Pas de soucis !

Henry avait entendu leurs conversation, et comprenant qu'elles avaient plutôt l'air de bien s'entendre, il reparti dans sa chambre, les laissant seules jusqu'au repas...

- Henry s'est perdu ou quoi ?

- Comme il est là, il a sûrement préféré resté dans sa chambre, ce qui est étonnant puisque vous êtes là...

- Au moins ça nous permet de discuter sur ce qu'on pourrait faire pour lui...

- C'est vrai, et à vrai dire j'y ai réfléchis.

- Ah bon ? Et vous avez penseé à quoi ?

- Comme l'a dit Gold, il faut qu'ils soit entouré. Alors j'avais pensé à quelques activités : Cinéma, balade au tour du lac, jeux de sociétés... Où même qu'il dorme chez vous quelques fois, pour qu'il voit d'autres personnes comme vos parents...

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait de Regina Mills ? _Une fois encore elles se mirent à rire_

- Quoi ça ne vous convient pas ?

- Si, si, au contraire !

- Bien, nous lui diront pendant le dîner

_Laissant le plat mijoter, elles restèrent là à imaginer ce qu'elle pourraient encore faire pour lui. C'est bientôt les vacances de Pâques, il fallait lui prévoir des activités pour chaque jour. _

Le repas presque prêt, elles mirent la table, puis Regina appela Henry pour qu'il vienne mangé.

- Mmmmm ! J'avais jamais goûté du poulet de cette façon c'est vraiment bon !

- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas grand chose... _Regina avait un sourire en coin et ses joues passèrent du rose au rouge. _

- Maman est un vrai cordon bleu ! J'ai beau lui dire elle ne me croit pas...

- Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, c'est juste que je ne pense pas être meilleure en cuisine qu'une autre...

- Qu'est ce que je disais...

- C'est vrai que c'est bon et je suis plutôt de l'avis d'Henry...

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné !_ Ils se mirent à rirent tout les 3 puis Regina repris :_ Aller finis ton assiette, après il faudra qu'on te parle Emma et moi.

- Ok...

_Tout à coup, tout redevint calme, les rires s'étaient arrêtés, les blagues avaient cessées, l'ambiance devenait pesante voir gênante. Alors Emma se mit à demander à Regina :_

- Ça serait abusé de ma part si je vous vole la recette ?

- Non du tout ! C'est assez flatteur en faite.

_Et elles continuèrent à discuter toutes les deux jusqu'à la fin du repas. Une fois terminé, Regina et Henry se levèrent pour débarrasser et Emma voulu faire de même et prendre son assiette elle aussi mais Regina l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras. _

- Vous n'y penser pas, vous êtes l'invitée, je ne vous laisserai pas débarrasser il en est hors de question ! Aller plutôt vous asseoir dans le fauteuil, Henry et moi viendrons vous rejoindre quand se sera fini.

_La blonde n'insista pas et fit ce que Regina lui avait demandé. Elle attendit 5 minutes dans le silence puis fut rejointe par Henry qui s'assit près d'elle et Regina qui comme tout à l'heure s'assit en face d'eux. Le jeune garçon était loin d'être stupide, il savait que c'était un sujet sérieux alors il s'engouffra le plus loin possible dans le divan, posa ses mains le long de ses jambes et attendit._

- Henry, D'abord il faut qu'on te dise que ni moi, ni Gold ne pratiquerons de magie sur toi d'accord ?

- D'accord. Qu'est ce que vous aller faire alors ?

- On va rester près de toi. _Emma pris la parole à son tour._ Te changer les idées, mais avant ça ils faut que tu nous parles, que tu nous dises ce que tu attends de nous, ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse pour toi...

- Ah ouais ? D'accord, tout ce que je voudrais c'est qu'on soit tout les 3, je n'ai pas envie d'être partagé par vous deux comme Jenny !

- Jenny ? C'est qui ?

- Une fille de ma classe, depuis que ses parents ont divorcé elle va toutes les deux semaines chez un puis chez l'autre. Et heureusement qu'il ne se voient pas parce qu'à chaque fois ils se disputent, un peu comme vous deux...

- La différence Henry c'est que ta mère et moi on est pas divorcée, _elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis repris : _C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas toujours entendue avant mais maintenant c'est différent.

- Emma et moi on a discuté se matin et on a mis les choses au clair.

- Vous avez fait la paix ?

- Oui ! _Elles avaient prononcé ce mot en même temps, ce qui fut sourire leur fils._

- Il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul et que si tu veux parler nous sommes là. M. Gold a l'air de penser que passer du temps à nous trois te feras le plus grand bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?

- Alors Emma va venir vivre ici ?

_- Euhhh... Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle se tourna vers Regina et l'interrogea du regard._

- Je ne lui avais pas encore poser la question... Emma, j'ai une chambre d'ami à l'étage, si cela vous dit, vous serez la bienvenue.

_Emma était hésitante, mais une fois encore, elle pu lire sur le visage de Regina qu'elle était sincère, qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie obligée de le faire. On aurait dit, qu'elle en avait envie..._

- Euhh... et bien dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Et puis maintenant que « mes parents » se sont retrouvés, je pense qu'ils voudront être seuls quelques temps...

- Génial ! Faut aller chercher tes affaires ! Ainsi tu pourras commencer à t'installer aujourd'hui !

- Hey mollo ! Il faut déjà que j'en parle à Mary Margaret et David, je ne peux pas débarquer prendre mes affaires et repartir... Il faut que je leur explique pourquoi et ce qu'il t'arrive. Ils n'y mettront aucune objection, mais je pense qu'en tant que tes... grands-parents... Ils doivent savoir. Tu vois ?

- Oui tu as raison, on peut t'accompagner ?

- On ? _Les deux femmes étaient à l'unissons une fois encore mais cette fois-ci, elles avaient l'air surprises..._

- Ben oui, vous avez dit qu'on resterait ensemble, qu'on ferait les choses ensemble... Et puis comme ça tes parents pourraient voir que Maman a changé, eux aussi.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, alors qu'Emma n'était pas contre cette idée, Regina en revanche, appréhendait la réaction du couple qu'elle avait tant détesté...

- Si vous penser que notre présence, _en parlant uniquement de la sienne_, ne les dérangera pas...

- Ils sont adultes, non ? Et puis les choses ont changé depuis notre retour, Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. _Cette fois-ci, c'est à elle qu'elle fit un clin d'oeil, Regina souriait timidement et lui fit un signe de tête approbateur._

_Arrivé devant la porte de Snow, Emma entra en toquant sur la porte._

- C'est Emma et je suis pas seule... _Henry entra lui aussi, suivi de Regina_

- Henry...et Regina ? _Snow et David s'échangèrent un regard inquiète, alors que Regina restait sur le pas de la porte. Puis David sur ses gardes, regarda sa fille et __dit :_

- Emma, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Elle est venue parce qu'il faut qu'on parle, je vais vous expliquer, elle peut entrer ?

- Oui, entre Regina ne reste pas là... Snow lui avait dit ça d'un air naturelle ce que David ne comprenait pas.

- Voilà c'est au sujet d'Henry...

_Et durant quelques minutes elle leur expliqua ce qui se passait. Les cauchemars de son fils et ce qu'il fallait faire pour y remédier._

- Donc tu es en train de nous dire que tu nous quittes pour partir vivre chez elle ?_Sur ces dernières paroles David dévisageait Regina puis Emma reprit : _

- Je ne vous quitte pas, je pars juste quelques jour le temps que les cauchemars d'Henry disparaissent. D'ailleurs je ne prends que le nécessaire, rassurez-vous...

_Regina se sentait mal, une fois encore elle séparait Snow de sa fille. Elle baissa les yeux puis sentit une main prendre la sienne... Henry. Il avait vu le mal- être de sa mère et voulu la rassurer._

- On te fais confiance, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour qu'Henry se sente mieux, on ne peut qu'accepter.

- Je savais que vous comprendriez. Bon je vais chercher mes affaires._ Elle regardait ses parents d'un air insistant et leur dit : _Vous venez m'aider...

- On te suit...

_Ils quittèrent la pièce et montèrent dans la chambre d'Emma._

- Je sais ce que vous penser, mais vous l'avez dit vous me faites confiance, alors laissez-moi faire. J'ai la sensation que Regina a changer, je le pense vraiment. Et puis elle n'osera pas s'en prendre à moi sachant qu'Henry sera présent.

- Tu lui fais confiance alors ?_ David dit ses mots d'un ton énervé et Emma l'avait compris_

- C'est ça, à présent j'ai confiance en elle. On a mis les chose au clair ce matin et croyez-moi elle veut changer, je le sens, je le vois quand je vois comment elle agitavec Henry , elle est plus douce, plus gentille avec lui. Laissez-lui une chance s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien, une chance. Mais ce n'est pas pour elle qu'on le fait.

- Je sais, mais merci pour elle.

- Alors tu as besoin de quoi ?

_Ils redescendirent un bon quart d'heure plus tard, David tenait les bagages dans ses mains et les descendit jusqu'à la voiture de sa fille. Emma et henry le suivi et Regina voulu faire de même mais Snow qui était devant elle s'arrêta et se retourna face à elle. _

- Emma semble croire que tu as changé, tout comme Henry. David et moi t'accordons une seconde chance, parce que d'après elle tout le monde en mérite une. Mais ne nous déçois pas et ne t'avise pas à faire de mal à ma fille parce que je te promets que tu le regretteras.

_Sur ce elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et descendit jusque dehors. Regina resta là, un peu frustré par ce que Snow venait de lui dire mais ce dit qu'elle n'avait pas tord de se méfier d'elle et la comprenais. _

_Puis descendit s'approcha à son tour de Snow et lui dit :_

- Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal...

_Snow était surprise par ces paroles et ne su quoi répondre, alors elle se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête._

_-_ C'est ce que nous verrons. _David passa son bras derrière le dos de sa femme et tout les deux, ils regardèrent leur fille monter dans la voiture et partir avec celle qui avait gâcher leur vie._

_De retour au Manoir Mills, Regina aidait Emma à rangé ses affaires dans les placards pendant qu'Henry lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre..._

- Merci de m'avoir accueillie chez vous. Rassurez-vous je ne compte pas rester longtemps...

- Le plaisir est pour moi puisque je ne vous ai pas accueillie, je vous ai invitée. Et vous le serez le temps qu'il faudra. _Elle s'approcha de la belle blonde lui caressa légèrement le bras et avant de quitter la pièce lui fit un sourire et dit : Et puis j_e ne suis pas presser que vous partiez...

_TBC _


	4. Que des émotions !

**Hello à tous :) **

**Bon j'avoue j'ai fait ma Evil Queen en coupant le précédant chapitre à ce moment-là... Mouhahaha ^^**

**Alors maintenant je fais ma gentille Emma et je vous mets le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui :p**

**Pourvus qu'il vous plaise ;)**

**Á la prochaine :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Que des émotions !

- Regina attendez... _Elle l'attrapa par le bras et la fit tourner vers elle_. J'apprécie le fait que notre relation est changé. C'est plus agréable de se sourire que de se battre, pas vrai ?

- Si c'est vrai, _elles se souriaient une fois encore puis Regina repris_, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je serai dans la cuisine. _Emma lâcha prise mais aussitôt elle lui lança : _je vous préfère nettement plus comme ça...

- C'est à dire ?

- Lorsque vous me laissez vous approcher sans que vous me menaciez... _Elle aurait voulu que ses mots sortent de façon amusée, mais à la place ils avaient l'air attendrit._

- Et bien Emma, et vous qu'avez-vous fait de Miss Swan ? Si je ne vous connaissait pas je penserai presque que vous m'appréciez ?

_Et alors qu'Emma allait lui répondre, Henry entra dans la chambre..._

- Ça vous dit un Monopoli ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais où tu l'as rangé ?

- Oui ! Je vais le chercher !

_Et alors qu'Henry reparti dans sa chambre les deux jeunes femmes descendait à la salle à manger. Henry à fit de même quelques minutes plus tard et installa le jeu. Emma ne se souvenant plus trop des règles, Regina les lui expliqua rapidement et la partie pu commencer..._

_Après 3 heures de jeu, Henry était ruiné et Emma ne tarda pas à le rejoindre..._

- Et bien Regina vous êtes une véritable femme d'affaire ! C'est pas étonnant en même temps vu le poste que vous teniez...

- C'est vrai que ça aide... Henry tu ranges le jeu ? On va souper, Croque-Monsieur ça vous va ?

_Ils firent un signe de tête puis Henry aidé d'Emma rangea le jeu puis le remonta dans sa chambre. Alors que Regina, elle, était retournée dans sa cuisine. Et Emma la rejoignit. _

- Un coup de main ?

- C'est gentil, oui.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Je vais vous donner de quoi faire les Croque-Monsieur et moi je les cuirai.

- Ça marche !

- Vous faites une belle équipe toutes les deux ! _Henry était entré discrètement et les deux jeunes femmes surprises, sursautèrent._

- L'union fait la force comme on dit !

- Tout à fait d'accord, _lui souriant, Emma semblait satisfaite que Regina soit de son avis. _Bon et bien à table !

_Après le souper, Regina avait autorisé Henry à regarder la télé avant d'aller se coucher, alors il s'assit dans le divan et Emma vint s'asseoir d'un côté Regina de l'autre. Une fois le film terminé, Henry était endormi, Regina le pris dans ses bras et monta le coucher dans son lit. Elle alluma une veilleuse au cas où il se réveillerait en pleine nuit. Quand elle redescendit, Emma était toujours assise et regardait Regina descendre les escaliers..._

- Un verre de cidre ?

- Pourquoi pas, après tout je ne conduis pas ce soir...

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu... corsé.

- C'est peu dire, en effet

_Regina parti chercher deux verres ainsi que l'une de ses bouteille et revint près d'Emma qui s'était levée... Elles trinquèrent et burent un coup, une gorgé pour Regina, le verre entier pour Emma. Qui lui dit : _

- Et si c'était vrai ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? _Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et laissa la blonde continuer._

- Et si c'était vrai que je vous apprécie...

_Regina ne su quoi répondre, gênée elle détourna le regard, Emma ayant compris son manège décida d'être franche et de poursuivre_

- Et je suis certaine que vous m'appréciez vous aussi...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?_ Regina comme pour se protéger, lança ses mots sur un ton froid, mais qui n'intimida pas la blonde._

- Par où je commence ? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous m'avez appelé ce matin au sujet d'Henry, vous m'avez invité à dîner puis à venir vivre chez vous, vous rougissez dès que je vous touche comme ce matin dans la boutique de Gold ou encore dans la chambre tout à l'heure... je continue ?

- Ce n'est que par pure sympathie et avant tout pour Henry, mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

_Alors Emma ne réfléchit plus elle posa son verre sur la commode et s'approcha d'elle, doucement, encore et encore et lui dit :_

- A ça... _Et elle l'embrassa. Emma n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait et Regina non plus, c'est pourquoi elle recula..._

- Mais... mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends, vous êtes folle ? C'est... c'est le cidre qui vous fait cet effet ?! _Regina commençait à bégailler et Emma reprit : _

- Osez me dire que vous n'avez rien ressenti ?

- Je... j'ai... _et c'est elle qui à présent embrassait l'autre. Ce baiser n'avait déjà plus __rien a voir avec le premier. Alors que le précédant avait paru maladroit, celui-ci était plus sensuel, passionné et terriblement romantique. C'est alors que leur langues avaient pris la relève. Elle s'entremêlèrent, tournoyait dans la bouche de chacune de manière douce et pure au début et puis bien vite le rythme s'accéléra . Emma la serra contre elle en l'encerclant à la taille alors que Regina avait entrelacé ses mains derrière les épaules de la blonde. Au bout d'un moment, elles s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Emma dit sur un ton amusée :_

- Je suis peut-être folle mais pas tant que ça finalement... _Regina rigolait et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde et resserra son étreinte. _

- Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça auparavant...

- De l'attirance pour une femme ? Moi non plus, mais je trouve qu'on se débrouille bien !_ Emma senti un souffle chaud dans son cou qui la fit frémir. Elle l'avait fait rire, « bon début Swan » avait-elle penser_

- Et pour Henry ?

- Je crois que pour l'instant on devrait peut-être ne pas lui en parler, du moins pas tant qu'on ne sait pas où on en est, t'es d'accord ? _Regina lui sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle... _ Hum, je prends sa pour un oui !

_Emma recula, attirant ainsi Regina jusqu'au canapé. Elle s'assit et alors que Regina allait faire de même, Emma posa les mains sur ses hanches et la força presque à s'asseoir en califourchon sur elle. Regina compris et se laissa faire, et puis passa une main dans la chevelure dorée, mis une mèche derrière l'oreille et ramena sa main sur la visage d'Emma, lui caressa la joue et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa Miss Swan..._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina posa sa tête sur le buste d'Emma et lui murmura :_

- Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois ou je me suis sentie aussi bien...

- Moi non plus. _Elle la serra dans ses bras, alors que Regina posait un long baiser dans son cou... _

_Elles restèrent comme ça quelques minutes puis Regina murmura à nouveau : _

- Il se fait tard, je vais monter me coucher, tu peux regarder la télé si tu veux...

- Non merci, je vais monté aussi, la journée à été longue...

_Regina se redressa et finit par se mettre debout, tendit ses mains à Emma qui avait du mal à bougé._

- Tu aurais du le dire que j'étais trop lourde pour toi, j'aurais bougé...

- Et si moi je ne voulais pas que tu bouges ? _Elle lui sourit, pris ses mains et se redressa. _Bonne nuit Regina_. Et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

- Bonne nuit Emma._ Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de laisser la blonde monter à l'étage..._

_Une fois qu'elles furent dans leur chambre respective, elles repensaient à ce qui venait de se produire. Emma semblait satisfaite de l'initiative qu'elle avait pris et se coucha un sourire aux lèvres. Regina quant à elle, n'en revenait toujours pas et ce parla à elle même._

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! Miss Swan et moi ! Enfin Emma et moi... Et si c'était ça ma fin heureuse ? Si c'était elle mon grand amour ? _Regina s'allongea dans son lit, et ne cessait de réfléchir. _

_Se retournant encore et encore dans son lit, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Au bout d'une demie-heure, elle décida donc de se lever et d'aller jeter un œil à son fils. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Il semblait rêver. Oui mais de quoi ? Regina se posa la question et pria pour que ce ne soit pas encore ce cauchemar qui le hantait..._

_Refermant la porte, elle fit demi-tour en direction de sa chambre mais le parquet grinça sous ses pieds. Du coups, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les réveiller mais trop tard Emma ouvrit sa porte..._

- Désolée je t'ai réveillée. D_it-elle tout bas._

- Non rassures-toi, je ne dormais pas encore...

- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non, je repensais à ... enfin tu vois...

- Oui je vois, moi aussi.

- Entre, on risque de réveiller Henry si continue de discuter là...

_Regina accepta et entra dans la chambre de sa belle, refermant la porte derrière elle. Emma, elle, s'était remise sur le lit puis s'allongea._

- C'est une invitation ? Parce que je ne pense pas être pour ça... Du moins pas encore.

- De quoi ? _Elle réfléchis puis repris._ Ah non c'est parce que j'ai le tournis. Le cidre sans doute. _Elle était devenu rouge tomate alors elle se redressa et s'adossa contre son oreiller. _Vient, je ne te ferais rien rassures-toi.

_Et Regina s'exécuta. Elle parti s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui dit :_

- Tu penses pas que tout ça ne va un peu trop vite ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien on s'est "réconcilier", si je puis dire, ce matin et voilà qu'à présent on s'est embrassé et que je suis dans le même lit que toi...

- Non. Tu sais Regina ce que je ressens pour toi ce n'est pas nouveau, seulement le fait est, qu'avant on se détestait. Du coups, je ne voyait pas que j'avais envie d'être avec toi, près de toi. Maintenant tout est clair. Et puis je pense qu'on a perdu assez de temps à ce bagarrer, maintenant c'est le moment des réconciliations comme tu dis._ Elle se mit à rire puis Regina repris._

- Tu n'as pas tord. Et puis je vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer...

- Non mais tu vas arrêter maintenant ? On a dit qu'on ne revenait plus sur le passé. Il faut qu'on pense à nous, à Henry et à notre avenir. Mais pour ça il faut y croire. Il faut y croire ensemble . A nous deux on est plus forte, on la prouvé et reprouvé. Que faut-il de plus ?

_Regina savait qu'Emma avait raison alors pourquoi persister ? Elle s'approcha de la blonde incendiaire et l'embrassa généreusement, glissa ses doigts dans sa magnifique chevelure, et la pris par la nuque pour la rapprocher d'elle. De position assise la voilà à présent couchée avec Emma sur elle. Cette dernière s'étant laissé faire passe une jambe entre celle de Regina et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle posa une de ses mains sur une cuisse et commença à la caresser. Regina émit un gémissement qui fit sourire Emma. Alors elle voulut continuer mais Regina la coupa dans son élan ..._

- Non, stop, attends... je suis désolée c'est ma faute...

- Y a pas de mal ne t'en fait pas, j'attendrai.

- Je n'ai envie tu sais... Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment faire, j'ai peur d'être maladroite, de te faire mal ou pire, que tu ne ressentes pas...

- ... De plaisir ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en aurais pas puisque le simple fait de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes me donne déjà chaud... Moi aussi j'en ai envie mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être prête non plus, même si je m'avère être un peu aventureuse, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais. Et pourtant, à moins que je ne me trompe, tu as aimé sinon tu n'aurais pas gémis... pas vrai ? Et puis je suis sûr que pour le reste, cela viendra naturellement, ça sera parfait, fais moi confiance.

- Tu as sûrement raison. , je n'aurais pas du te donner de faux espoirs comme celui-là, désolée.

- Si tu m'embrasses je te pardonne ! _Aussitôt dis... Aussitôt fait !_

_Après s'être embrassée à maintes reprises, elles s'étaient enlacées l'une dans l'autre et s'étaient finalement endormies..._

_« Dans la tête d'Henry :_

- Qu'est-ce qui fait froid ici... C'est quoi cette lumière ? Un feu ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? « Hey, vous m'entendez ? »

_Il continua à marcher en direction de la lueur qui s'illuminait au loin... En s'approchant il vit un homme assis sur un tronc près du feu. Il ne le voyait que de profil alors il contourna les flammes pour lui faire face..._

- Excusez- moi mais pouvez-vous me dire où nous sommes ?

- Assieds-toi... Henry. Réchauffes-toi un peu...

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Disons que nous sommes... parents. J'ai besoin de toi Henry. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. L'avenir de la famille, des gens qui tu aimes, de Storybrooke sont en danger. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi je vous aiderais vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom...

- Écoutes-moi bien, on a plus beaucoup de temps, je t'explique et tu jugeras pas toi-même si tu veux agir ou pas. Storybrooke est en danger. Il faut que tu me crois. Dès que tu te réveillera je veux que tu dises à ta mère que Cora est en chemin. Tu as compris ?

- Quoi mais Cora n'a pas pu traverser le portail elle ne peut pas... _Trop tard , Henry est en train de se réveiller»..._

_TBC _


	5. Ce Moment-là

_**Hello à tous :D**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ? **_

_**Je suis désolée pour le retard mais comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je suis en plein blocus -_-...**_

_**Alors pour me faire pardonnée, je vous en ai écrit un plus long ;)**_

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Ce moment-là..._

_Regina fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui illuminait la pièce, sentant qu'Emma était toujours dans ses bras, elle sourit, dégagea une mèche qui s'était posé sur le visage de sa belle, puis lui caressa la joue, doucement, sensuellement. Voyant la belle émettre un gémissement et lui murmura :_

- Bonjour Miss Swan, bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Regina... Oui ça va. Il est quelle heure ?

- Attends ! Elle se retourna, regarda l'horloge sur le mur et lui répondit : 8h00

- 8h00 ?! Mais on est dimanche...

_La blonde engouffra sa tête dans la poitrine de la brune, qui se laissa faire. _

- Il faut qu'on se lève, enfin moi du moins. Si jamais henry se réveille et qu'il tombe sur nous...

- 5 minutes ok ? _Elle se redressa et l'embrassa d'un fougueux baisser, passa son bras derrière le dos de Regina et resserra son étreinte._

- Ce n'est pas sérieux Emma il faut vraiment que je me lève, ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai vraiment peur qu'il nous surprenne...

- D'accord, d'accord... j'me lève.

_Elles se mirent debout et Regina l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre et de lui dire :_

- Tu peux aller te doucher si tu veux, je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

_La blonde fit un oui de la tête Regina partit discrètement en espérant que son fils ne la voit pas. Emma, quant à elle, prit du linge propre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain._

_Henry se réveilla en sursautant, il avait la bouche sèche et transpirait, il se dépêcha d'enfiler ses pantoufles et sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers à toutes vitesses et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Regina qui l'avait entendu descendre se retourna et dit : _

- Henry cesse de courir tu vas finir par... _Le voyant à bout de souffle et des gouttes de sueurs sur le front elle s'approcha de lui toute paniquée et repris :_ Henry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est elle ! Elle est en chemin !

- Qui ça elle ?

- Cora, ta mère ! Elle arrive !

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu... viens t'asseoir dans le canapé, je vais prendre ta température tu es bouillant !

- Non tu comprends pas ! Elle arrive, je le sais !

- Expliques-moi alors parce que je ne te suis plus, comment tu sais qu'elle va arriver ?

- Parce qu'un homme me la dit !

- Quoi quel homme ! Et où ça ! Il est dans la maison !

- Non ! Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve ! Il savait comment je m'appelle et il m'a dit de te le dire ! Maman crois-moi s'il te plaît...

- Croire quoi ? _Emma les avait rejoint et se posa sur l'un des bras du divan._

- Cora ! Elle arrive ! Un homme me l'a dit dans mon rêve... Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue, mais Emma quand je t'ai amenée à Storybrooke, et que je t'ai parlé de mon livre de contes, tu m'a pris pour un dingue. Mais j'avais raison, depuis le début j'avais raison. Je t'en prie crois-moi, et toi aussi Maman... Je vous dit la vérité.

- Henry je ne demande qu'a te croire et ta mère aussi j'en suis sûr mais... ce n'est qu'un rêve.

- Je vous le prouverai, quand Cora sera là, vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenue._ Il se mit debout et partit en direction des escaliers. _Je vais prendre une douche.

Regina était accroupie les mains sur le divan, elle était incapable de bouger, incapable de penser, alors Emma s'avança près d'elle et posa une main sur une de ses épaules et lui dit :

- Regina ? Tu m'entends ?

- Hein quoi ? Oui excuse-moi j'essayais de réfléchir mais je n'y arrive pas...

- Viens on va boire un café._ Elle lui tendit la main et la brune s'en servi pour se __redresser. Emma passa une main dans le dos sa belle et la posa sur sa taille afin de pouvoir la soutenir juste au cas ou... Et quand Regina sentit sa main elle la regarda complètement déboussolée._

- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes c'est tout, regardes tes jambes en tremblent...

- Merci.

_Un petit sourire ce dessinait sur ses lèvres, ça lui faisait bizarre qu'on veuille s'inquiéter ou même prendre soin d'elle alors elle rougis. Arrivée dans la cuisine, Emma l'aida à s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets et pris la tasse de café que Regina s'était servi et la lui tendit. _

- Tiens ça te feras du bien...

- Prends-en une aussi...

- J'avoue là je boirais bien autre chose... Mais c'est le matin t'as raison une bonne tasse de café ça fera l'affaire ! _Elle avait pris un ton amusé qui fit sourire la brune qui reprit : _

- Comment tu fais ? Comment tu fais pour être si calme, je veux dire c'est vrai que je ne devrait pas m'affoler comme je le fais, mais si Henry a raison...

_La blonde fit le tour du comptoir, vint s'asseoir à côté de Regina et posa une main sur la sienne._

- Écoutes, pour l'instant on en sait pas plus, on m'aurait demandé d'y croir mois, je sais que je n'y aurait pas cru ! Et je pense que j'aurais voulu avoir des preuves pour y croire alors c'est qu'on va faire... Tantôt je passerai chez Gold et je lui expliquerai la situation, il a peut-être un objet magique qui nous permettrait de voir l'avenir j'en sais rien quelque chose dans le genre, tu vois ? Mais en attendant on en sait pas plus, alors calmes-toi d'accord ? J'aime pas te voir comme ça...

_Regina lui sourit, écoutait si Henry n'arrivait pas, s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui susurrer _

- Merci d'être là, d'être toi. Mais j'irai avec toi chez Gold. On déposera Henry chez tes parents avant d'accord ?

- D'accord ! _Et elle l'embrassa à son tour. Elles entendirent Henry descendre alors elles se séparèrent, Regina c'était remise debout et demanda à son fils :_

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui ça va. _Le garçon mentait et Emma le voyait bien, mais elle ne le repris pas._

- Tu as faim ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

- Oui, je veux bien des céréales.

_Regina se retourna et prépara le petit déjeuner de son fils puis lui servi._

- Emma, vous voulez quelque chose ?_ Cette dernière avait bien une idée en tête et en sourit, Regina qui avait compris rougis avant qu'Emma ne lui réponde :_

- Non merci ça ira comme ça... Henry dès que ta mère sera prête on partira. On va te déposer chez mes parents et nous on ira chez Gold.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être qu'il saura nous dire si oui ou non Cora est belle et bien en train de débarquer à Storybrooke

- Alors vous me croyez ?

- Disons qu'on en sait rien pour l'instant mais si jamais on le découvre ne le prends pas mal mon chéri mais j'espère que tu auras tord...

- Je comprends, j'aimerais avoir tord moi aussi mais je sais que non... Elle va s'en prendre à toi ?

_A cette phrase Regina ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sûr que sa mère s'en prendrait à elle mais de quelle façon ? Henry évidemment ! Et Emma si jamais elle découvre pour elles deux ! Emma quant à elle, eut un regard sombre. L'idée même que Cora s'en prenne à Regina faisait naître en elle une colère noir. _

- On ne la laissera s'en prendre à personne, j'y veillerai personnellement. _Emma dit ces mots sur un ton presque solennel qui toucha la brune. Henry lui, regardait Emma lui sourit et la pris dans ses bras._

- Bon et bien je vais me laver comme ça nous pourrons partir.

- Ok on t'attend, avait lancé Henry.

_30 minutes plus tard, ils montèrent dans la belle Mercedes de Regina et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Snow. Arrivé devant la porte Emma fit comme à son habitude. Elle toqua et entra. _

- Y a quelque un ?

- Emma ? C'est toi ?

- Yep...

- On descend tout de suite.

_Quelques instant plus tard, ils les rejoignirent et Emma leur expliqua vite la situation et leur demanda si cela ne les dérangeaient pas de garder Henry il répondirent que non et elle repartit rejoindre Regina dans sa voiture._

_Cette dernière repris la route et pris un chemin différent. Emma ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui dit :_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là c'est pas le chemin pour allez chez Gold ?

- Attends 2 secondes...

_Elles arrivèrent dans une ruelle pas très éclairée et Regina coupa le moteur._

- Je voulais que tu saches que qu'importe ce qu'on apprendra aujourd'hui, j'ai apprécié que tu veuilles me protéger. Mais si jamais elle arrive, n'essaie pas de le faire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse de mal. Elle est très puissante, la magie est peut-être différente ici mais je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera vite un moyen de s'en servir. Ce qu'elle voudra c'est moi et je ne supporterais pas qu'elle te fasse quoi que ce soit. Compris ?

- Regina...

_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la brune l'empoigna par sa veste de cuir et l'embrassa passionnément, comme s'il s'agissait d'un baiser d'adieu._

- Non, attends, je suis pas d'accord, il est hors de question que je te laisse l'affronter seule ! Si jamais elle vient jusqu'ici c'est ensemble qu'on la combattra, compris ! Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux je m'en fiche, je ne la laisserai pas te toucher !

- Je ne te mérite pas, ni toi ni Henry... _Elle avait un regard brisé, elle baissa les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Emma voulant la rassurer, la pris dans ses bras et la berça comme un enfant..._

- Hey, non pleures pas, et je t'interdis de dire ces choses là... Tu as le droit d'être heureuse toi aussi ! D'accord ?

_Regina se redressa et voulut s'essuyer les larmes qui coulait sur sa joue mais Emma la devança. Elle lui caressa la joue et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Regina lui sourit puis se remit convenablement sur son siège et redémarra la voiture._

_Arrivée chez Gold, Emma entra la première suivie de très près par Regina..._

- M. Gold ?

- Ah Emma et en compagnie de Regina ! Dit donc vous ne vous séparer plus...

- Traite de plaisanterie Rumple, mon fils à encore fait un cauchemar

- Je m'en doute d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais dit que ces cauchemars se dissiperaient en une journée, je vous avais prévenu qu'il faudrait du temps...

- Oui nous savons, mais cette nuit c'était différent... _Regina revoyait la scène de la matinée dans sa tête elle en était paniquée._

- Ah quel point ?

- Il dit qu'un homme la prévenu de l'arrivée de Cora... _Avais repris Emma_. Et je me suis demandé si vous auriez un objet qui pourrait, je sais pas moi, voir l'avenir, voir dans l'autre monde... Quelque chose du genre...

- J'aurais bien un objet oui seulement...

- Ok dis-moi ton prix

- Attend je n'ai pas fini... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fonctionne. Tu sais comme la moi que la magie est différente ici.

- Tant pis essaie au moins, si ma mère débarque ici je veux en être sûr il est hors de question qu'elle me prenne par surprise...

- Comme tu voudras... _Il repris sa canne dans ses mains et se dirigea vers l'une de ses vitrine et pris l'objet. _

- Une feuille blanche? _Emma fut presque déçue en voyant l'objet._

- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple feuille blanche ... Cette feuille, dès que vous la tenez en main, vous y verser quelques gouttes de ça. _Il pris un flacon qui se trouvait à côté de la feuille. _Et vous pensez à la personne que vous voulez voir. Si ça marche, la feuille se transformera en une carte qui vous indiquera où se trouve la personne que vous cherchez... Maintenant je suis désolé mais je vais vous demander de partir j'ai rendez-vous. _Il tendit la feuille et le flacon à Emma et lui indiqua la sortie _

- Heu ok, merci...

- Combien Rumple ? Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que rien n'est gratuit avec toi et si hier l'hypnose sur henry l'était, et bien disons que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle...

- Tiens moi au courant, je veux savoir Si elle est en chemin, puisque si c'est le cas on s'est très bien qu'elle ne sera pas seule. Je dois le savoir afin de pouvoir la protéger...

- C'est tout ?

- Tu n'es pas la seule a vouloir changer...

_Elle quitta la boutique à son tour et Gold ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture ou Emma l'attendait appuyé sur sa voiture. Elles s'installèrent dans le véhicule et Regina dit :_

- Je propose qu'on l'essaie chez moi, s'il s'avère qu'Henry à raison je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai...

- C'est plus sage en effet. Mais je serai là moi, d'accord ? _Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune qui posa une main sur la sienne, lui souriant elle aussi..._

- Merci.

_Arrivée au Manoir, elles s'installèrent dans le salon et Regina posa la feuille sur la table basse. Pris le flacon, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en verser quelques gouttes, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Emma._

- Fais-le toi, moi je n'ai pas encore retrouvé l'entièreté de mes pouvoir alors que toi, tu as su ouvrir le portail sans effort...

- Si tu veux. _Elle pris le flacon, le bascula par dessus le papier et dit _: Je veux savoir où se trouve Cora...

_Une fumée mauve s'évapora de l'objet et une carte se mise à se dessiner. On y voyait un petit point violet dans un océan de bleu..._

- De l'eau ? Elle est en pleine mer ? Mais attend ce sont les côtes de Storybrooke là! Emma semblait perdue puis ...

- Hook ! Elles le dirent en chœur et se regarda complètement désemparées...

- Tu penses qu'ils devraient être là dans combien de temps ?

- Je dirais demain... Il faut surveiller le parchemin et prévenir les gardes côtes, n'en disons pas plus pour l'instant je ne veux pas que la population s'affole...

- Très bien je les appel..._ Elle pris son téléphone portable et composa le numéro des gardes maritimes se leva et dit :_

- Allô, c'est le Shérif Swan. Mettez toutes les unités en alerte, vous n'allez pas me croire mais un navire risque bientôt d'accoster... Non ce n'est pas une blague vous voulez que je viennes vous le dire en face ?... Bon et bien prévenez-moi à l'instant même ou vous voyez quelque chose. Merci, au revoir.

_Elle referma son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche. Elle se rassis près de sa belle et lui pris les mains._

- Ne t'en fais pas on a l'avantage, à présent c'est nous qui avons l'effet de surprise et plus elle...

- J'ai peur Emma tu n'imagines même pas... Je sais que tu as vu ce dont elle capable mais je sais qu'elle peut faire bien pire...

- Je sais, mais encore une fois tu ne seras pas seule, je serai à tes côtés...

_Regina se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Passionnément, amoureusement, sans qu'aucunes n'y mettent d'objection, elles continuèrent, Emma ne put s'empêcher de __la ramené près d'elle et de glisser une main dans les cheveux ébènes de sa belle. Regina quand à elle enleva son veston noir puis enleva celui de la blonde... Elles savaient toutes les deux que c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Mais l'envie, le désir les consumaient, elles cessèrent de réfléchir, et d'un coup de poignet Regina fit reculer la table basse à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans interrompre leur baiser, Regina attira Emma sur le tapis de velours et s'allongea... Emma en profita pour enlever son débardeur fit de même sur Regina, lançant les T-shirts au plus loin, Emma ne s'arrêta pas là, elle se pencha embrassa les lèvres de Regina, puis sa joue, son cou, son buste, son ventre et remonta quand elle senti les mains de Regina sur son visage. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau dans son cou obtenant ainsi un gémissement de la part de la brune... Voulant devenir plus entreprenante, cette dernière détacha le soutient-gorge_ _de la blonde et tira doucement sur les bretelles, un visage coquin se dessina sur ses traits alors que la blonde rougit. Regina se redressa, à présent assise avec la blonde sur ses genoux, à son tour elle l'embrassa dans le cou et redescendit sur ses seins y déposant un baiser sur chaque, s'arrêta et détacha à présent son soutient afin qu'Emma puisse profiter de son corps elle aussi... Regina se remit couchée Emma pouvait ainsi prendre le dessus et l'embrasser à sa guise, caressant ses bras, son ventre, ses seins puis ses cuisses... Lentement pour le plus grand plaisir de Regina. Emma sentant le désir monter d'un cran, elle mit une main sur le bouton du pantalon, l'ouvrit et avec la deuxième, elle tira sur le tissus pour l'enlever totalement embarquant par la même occasion sa culotte... A présent, Regina était entièrement nue au grand plaisir d'Emma qui se enleva le reste de ses vêtements. Elle se remit sur la brune et l'embrassa continuant ses caresses ci et là, elle s'approcha de l'intimité de la brune jouant ainsi avec son sexe, Regina ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement sortir de sa bouche... Puis Emma lui murmura :_

- Arrêtes-moi si je te fais mal ok ?

- T'en fais pas pour ça tu t'en sors très bien !

_Emma n'hésita plus et pénétra la brune, elle commença en douceur, un doigt, des petits va et vient, puis inséra un deuxième doigt, et accéléra le rythme. Embrassa chacun de ses seins alors que Regina lui griffa le dos de plaisir, Emma ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, sentant la température monté dans la pièce, Regina jouit se qui fit sourire la blonde... Mais Regina ne comptais pas en rester là, elle se redressa et décida de pénétrer la blonde à son tour... _

_Ce moment plus qu'intense dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement épuisée. Elles s'allongèrent l'une à côté de l'autre. Emma sur le ventre alors que Regina était sur le côté à caresser ses courbes... Elles se regardèrent et sourire. Regina se pencha déposa un baiser sur l'omoplate de sa belle puis y déposa sa joue. Rien ne pourrait gâcher ce qu'elles venaient de vivre. Aucunes des deux ne voulaient y mettre un terme alors elles restèrent là, sachant pertinemment qu'elles n'auraient sûrement pas l'occasion de recommencer avant un bon moment. Elles voulaient juste stopper le temps, avant que les choses ne s'empirent..._

_TBC_


	6. Changement

**Salut à tous :D**

**Comment ça va ? Moi nikel puisque c'est fini plus de blocus ! :p**

**Voici le chapitre 6 puisqu'on me le réclame ^^**

**Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent, postent une review, m'envoient des mess privés, ou qui me lisent tout simplement ;)**

**A la prochaine ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Changement

_« Dring, dring,dring » le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner, ce qui les réveilla d'ailleurs..._

- Merde ! _Emma se leva et se dirigea vers son jeans. _Allô ?

- Ah Emma, c'est... ta mère. Tu as des nouvelles ? _Emma regarda l'heure 11h30. Elles s'étaient assoupies deux heures ! _

- Oui, mais je t'expliquerai tout chez toi. Je serai là dans 10min.

- Très bien on t'attend !

- A tout de suite.

_Elle referma son téléphone et commença à s'habiller alors que Regina la regardait encore quelque peu dans les vapes..._

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? _Demanda la brune._

- On s'est endormie... Mary me demandait des nouvelles je vais aller lui expliquer tu viens avec moi?

- Oui bien sûr ! _Elle se leva à son tour et se mit à se rhabiller. _Au fait, pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure...

- Je ne regrettes rien et toi ?

- Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, _elle s'avança près d'elle, lui caressa la joue et continua : _bien sûr que je ne regrettes pas. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est qu'au contraire j'ai aimé. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça mais tu avais raison, c'est venus tout seul, les caresses, les gestes...

- Ah tu vois ! Moi aussi j'ai aimé et a vrai dire j'ai hâte qu'on remette ça ! _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit sourire la brune. _Mais on en reparlera plus tard ok ? Il faut qu'on y aille !

- Tu as raison ! _Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis se dirigea vers le miroir pour arranger ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés ..._

- Tu es parfaite va ! Aller viens...

- C'est ce que tu dis ça, t'as vu ma tête... _Elle remit vite une mèche par ci une autre par là et suivi la blonde jusqu'à sa voiture._

_Elles arrivèrent chez Snow et entrèrent. Le couple n'étant plus surpris que leur fille débarque avec Regina, David regarda Emma et lui dit : _

- Alors ? Vous avez quelque chose ?

- Oui ! _Emma sortit la feuille et le flacon d'un sac qu'elle avait dans sa voiture et les mit sur la table._

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? _Demanda Henry._

- Regarde tu vas adorer..._ Elle refit les mêmes geste que tout à l'heure et pouf ! D'un coup un nuage mauve s'évapora de la feuille, indiquant ainsi la position de Cora._

- C'est une carte ? _Snow était complètement surprise, c'est fou ce que la magie peut faire..._

- Voilà ! Une carte, Cora est là et Storybrooke... là.

- Alors j'avais raison.. _Henry aurait voulu être fière et surtout rassuré qu'il n'était pas fou mais au contraire, il était déçu. Il aurait voulu se tromper. Cora était bien en chemin, et elle s'en prendrait sûrement à sa mère adoptive..._

- Hey, ne t'en veux pas d'accord tu n'y es pour rien ! Emma s'était agenouillée devant son fils et le pris dans ses bras...

- Ta mère a raison mon chéri. De plus sans toi on ne serait au courant de rien._ Regina s'approcha d'eux et mit une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Snow, en mère protectrice qu'elle était, voulu comme la faire reculer en lui disant :_

- Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Je veux dire c'est votre mère... Cela ne nous concerne pas. A moins qu'elle ne veuille s'en prendre à notre famille...

- Et bien alors ça nous concerne ! _Emma s'était redresser et se mit entre Regina et sa mère et repris : _Regina est la mère d'Henry, s'il lui arrive quelque chose c'est Henry qui en souffrira ! _Elle faillit dire et __"__moi aussi__"__ mais ne le fit pas, ils auraient compris sinon et il était encore trop tôt pour ça..._

_Snow et son mari se regardaient, ils savaient que leur fille avait raison alors Snow soupira et dit : _

- C'est vrai... Mais ça ne résous pas le problème... Qu'est ce qu'ON va faire contre elle ?

- Déjà il faut mettre Henry en lieu sûr...

- Mais Maman !

- Non ! Cette fois tu vas m'écouter s'il te plaît. Tu ne sais pas ce dont elle est capable. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque tu m'entends ?

- D'accord... _Henry baissa la tête, l'air abattu. Il savait que sa mère voulait le protéger et décida de lui obéir. _Je vais aller où ?

- Je vais demander à Ruby et sa grand-mère de te garder._ J'ai toute confiance en elle. Emma regarda sa mère qui lui fit un signe de tête approbateur._

- Viens on va chercher tes affaires,_ dit David à son petit fils en se dirigeant vers les escaliers._

- Je peux te parler un instant... Maman.

- Heu oui... bien sûr !_ Elle était surprise que ça fille l'appela ainsi mais heureuse en même temps, d'ailleurs Emma pu le constater puisqu'elle vit un sourire sur le visage de sa mère..._

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit hier ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Regina...

- Quoi ? Tu as dit qu'il fallait lui donner une seconde chance, pas de sortir l'artillerie pour elle...

- Je suis d'accord, mais si elle meurt, elle n'aura pas l'occasion de la saisir cette seconde chance tu saisis ?

- Oui pas la peine de t'énerver... D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je te trouve changée ?

- Moi ? Changée ? Ah bon et comment ça ?_ Emma était étonnée. Du moins c'est que sa mère crut parce qu'en réalité elle se dit : __"__Bien joué Swan, t'as mère à ton compris !__"_

- Je ne sais pas, tu es plus protectrice envers elle, plus que tu ne la jamais été...

_- _Je trouve pas mais si tu le dis... Mais change pas de sujet ! S'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment l'intention de me battre avec elle contre Cora ! Vous êtes avec moi ou pas ?

- Quelle question comme si j'allais laisser cette folle t'approcher ? Encore...

- Comme si** on** allait la laissée faire... David s'approcha d'elles et dit à sa fille : Tu peux compter sur nous Emma.

_Elle les regarda tout les deux puis les prit dans ses bras et murmura : _Merci...

_Regina les observait, une larme à l'œil, elle les enviait. Pas une fois, elle eut l'occasion de les faire avec ses parents... Mais voyant son fils venir près d'elle, elle fit semblant de rien et s'essuya la joue._

- Tu feras attention à toi hein ?

- Oui bien sûr mon chéri. Et je prendrais soin d'eux aussi je te le promets.

_Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra très fort._

- Je t'aime Maman..._ Regina n'en revenait pas ! Son fils lui a dit je t'aime, pour la première fois ! Alors elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et lui dit, les larmes définitivement sur son visage : _

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! _Elle le serra dans ses bras._ Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

- Regina vous voulez boire quelques chose ? J'ai du café...

_Elle se sépara de son fils, posa un baiser tendre sur son front, se remit debout et se tourna vers Snow._

- Non merci, je vais aller voir Gold et le mettre au courant...

- Comme vous voudrez... Emma, un chocolat chaud ?

- Non, merci. Je vais aller conduire Henry chez Granny.

- Ok je vais chercher mon sac et on t'accompagne.

_Emma raccompagna Regina sur le pas de la porte et la ferma derrière elle._

- Tu nous rejoinds chez Granny?

- D'accord on fait comme ça... _Elle s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres douces de sa belle._

_Et alors qu'elle se retournait pour descendre les escaliers, Emma la retint par le bras et lui dit : _

- Regina, je...

- ... Moi aussi, Emma. _Elle lui caressa la joue, lui sourit et partie..._

_Attendant l'arrivée avec impatience de Regina au Granny's Diners, Emma ne tenait plus, par nervosité, ses jambes tremblaient toutes seules sous la table et ses doigts tapotaient contre la tasse de chocolat chaud que Ruby lui avait servi. _

_Snow et Charming était au comptoir à discuter avec Ruby et sa grand-mère pendant qu'Henry était assis en face de sa mère. Il la regardait mais elle ne le remarqua même pas, elle regardait par la fenêtre mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs, elle pensait à __**elle**_...

- 'Man ?

- ...

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour ma mère...

- Quoi ? Ben c'est normal non ? Je veux dire je tiens à ta mère et vu ce qui va nous tomber dessus je m'inquiète...

- Tu tiens à elle ?

- Ben oui... je veux dire depuis que je suis revenue avec Mary, c'est différent entre elle et moi. On a cessé de se bagarrer et ...

- Vous êtes devenues amies...

- Ouais voilà...

_Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle avait faillit faire une gaffe... Même si elle savait qu'Henry était un garçon adorable et intelligent, il n'empêche qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il aurait réagit... Et puis de toute manière, c'est avec Regina qu'elle doit lui annoncer._

_Puis au bout de 30 longues minutes d'attente, Regina apparue dans la rue accompagné de Belle_

- Ah enfin ! _Emma se leva et marcha jusque ses parents et attendit que la brune vienne les rejoindre._

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_ Demanda David_

- Il est au port, il va tenter de lancer un sort de protection sur la ville et je vais allée le rejoindre pour l'aider. Belle vous pouvez rester ici il ne vous arrivera rien et n'oubliez pas ce qu'il vous a dit. _Cette dernière la regarda et lui fit un signe de tête. _Snow, Charming, j'aurais quelque chose a vous demander...

_- _On t'écoute ! _Lui lança David._

- J'ai besoin que vous préveniez les fées et les nains, il nous faut de la poussière de fée, et une bonne dose même...

- Bien on s'en occupe, Emma ?

- Je vais accompagner Regina, elle n'a pas de voiture on y arrivera plus vite si je la conduit...

- Ok mais je t'en prie, fait attention à toi !_ Snow s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, Charming lui, les enlaça toutes les deux..._

- Aller faut qu'on y aille, retrouvez-nous au port le plus vite possible d'accord _?_

- Très bien à plus tard...

_Regina qui avait embrassé son fils laissa Emma faire de même puis elles partirent..._

_Une fois dans la voiture, Regina sentait Emma anxieuse, alors elle lui prit la main et lui demanda :_

- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Rien de grave t'inquiètes c'est juste que j'étais là à attendre et voyant le temps passer, je me suis tracassée pour toi...

- Tu as cru que j'étais partie l'affronter sans toi ?

- Oui...

- J'avoue que l'idée m'est passée par la tête... Mais je n'avais pas envie de le faire sans toi...

_Elles se sourirent, puis partirent en direction du port. Arrivée sur les lieux, Regina se dirigea vers Gold pour le soutenir alors qu'Emma rejoignit les gardes-côtes afin de leur expliquer la situation plus en détail. Une fois fait elle rejoignit Regina et Gold qui venait de finir leur sort..._

- Vous pensez que ce sera suffisant ? Je veux dire, si vous la redoutez à ce point-là...

- A vrai dire ce n'est qu'une première barrière défensive. Si elle la passe, cela voudra dire qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoir. Si pas, sa magie l'empêchera d'allée plus loin...

- Dans tout les cas on est prêts à la recevoir ... _Regina dit ses mots sur un ton autoritaire afin de prouver qu'elle n'avait plus peur, du moins pour l'instant, qu'elle était sûr d'elle._

- Elle et Hook... _avait repris Gold._

_Snow, Charming arrivèrent avec les renforts alors qu'Emma, regardait vers l'horizon..._

- Shérif Swan ! _Hurla le Capitaine. _

_Elle fit un signe de tête vers ce dernier, puis détourna le regard vers Regina. _

- Que la fête commence !

TBC


	7. Au Nom de l'Amour !

**Hello :D**

**Comme pour les précédents chapitres, j'ai pris en compte vos remarques et vos attentes afin de vous concocter un chapitre qui vous plaira à tous, du moins je l'espère ;).**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)**

**PS : Il s'agit là de l'avant dernier chapitre alors profitez-en ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Au nom de l'Amour !**

_Ils étaient là à attendre, plus que quelques mètres et ils sauront à quoi s'en tenir : magie ou pas ? Snow et Charming étaient à la droite de leur fille, se tenant la main alors que de l'autre côté, la main de Regina était à quelques centimètres de celle d'Emma plusieurs fois elles se les étaient frôlées, mais pas une seule fois enlacées, pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui leur manquait..._

- Nous y sommes...

- Storybrooke...

- Oui c'est bien là, d'ailleurs le comité d'accueil nous y attend et même ce bon vieux crocodile, il me facilite la tâche là...

- Détrompes-toi ! Ils sont là donc ils ont su que nous allions venir mais comment ? Enfin, on a pas le temps pour ça, il faut qu'on trouve une stratégie. Ça risque d'être légèrement plus compliqué que ça en à l'air...

- Tu as tes pouvoirs non ? _Elle lui fit un oui de la tête et il reprit : _Ben toi tu t'occupes de ceux qui ont de la magie eux aussi et moi je m'occupe du reste.

- Très bien. Oh une dernière chose, je ne veux que ma fille en vie les autres...

- Pas de quartiers alors ?

- Voilà. Je ferai de même de mon côté...

* * *

- Plus que quelques centimètres..._ Regina paraissait soucieuse et à la fois impatiente, comme si d'un côté elle rêvait de cet affrontement, ce face-à-face avec sa mère, qu'elle l'attendait depuis longtemps..._

_Et d'un coup, le bateau se figea... Incapable d'aller plus loin._

- N'oublies pas ce qu'on a dit... ensemble. _Lui dit la blonde tout bas._

- Oui je sais, mais elle a des pouvoirs alors pas de risques inutiles non plus...

- Promis.

_Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser une dernière fois avant que l'affrontement ne commence mais elle savait que c'était loin d'être le bon moment... Alors elle lui lança un regard. __**Ce **__regard, et Regina le reconnu tout de suite puisqu'elle la regarda un pincement aux lèvres pour lui faire comprendre à son tour._

* * *

- Pourquoi mon navire s'est arrêté.

- Encore une idée de Rumplestiltskin visiblement... Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire petit sort afin de savoir si j'avais mes pouvoirs...

- Tu peux le débloquer ? Mon crochet est assez pressé de s'embrocher dans sa poitrine...

- Quelle question !_ Elle leva ses mains au niveau de son visage et souffla dans celles-ci. Un millions de petits cristaux fut ainsi envoyé le long de la parois magique qui les séparaient encore de storybrooke, la fissurant petit à petit, elle répéta cette actions 2 fois, la troisième étant la bonne puisque le bouclier ce brisa. Elle leva la main gauche et fit un mouvement qui relança le bateau._

- Joli !

- Merci... à présent, place au spectacle !

_Le navire approchait des côtes, et quand celui-ci arriva au port, tout le monde cessa de respirer. Une planche vint frapper le ponton et Hook descendit. Un air sadique se voyait sur son visage..._

- Crocodile... Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ça !

- Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois ! _Gold avait un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres qui rendit furieux le pirate..._

- Où est ma mère Hook !

- Mais ici ma chérie... _Cora se trouvait juste derrière elle, quand ils comprirent où elle était, ils se retournèrent et alors qu'ils avançaient vers elle, à l'exception d'Emma et de sa fille, elle les envoya valser à quelque mètres. _

- Inutile de vous fatiguer je veux juste discuter avec ma fille... en privé.

- Là vous rêvez ! _Emma avança d'un pas comme pour protéger sa bien aimée mais ça n'a eu pour résultat que l'hilarité soudaine de Cora..._

- Hahahaha ! Vous êtes définitivement surprenante, mais tout aussi stupide... Pensez-vous vraiment que vous m'empêcherai d'avoir ce que je souhaite ?

- J'ai déjà réussi une fois, je peux très bien recommencer...

- Non, erreur. Je voulais venir à Storybrooke et j'y suis, vous n'avez fait que retardé mon arrivée... Maintenant poussez-vous du chemin ou je le fait moi-même !

- Essayez qu'on rigole un peu ! Parce que je ne vous laisserai pas l'approcher...

_Cora allait levée la main pour lui faire le même qu'à ses parents et les autres qui s'était approchez d'elle mais Regina le retint ..._

- Non mère attendez ! Emma, recule s'il te plaît. _Emma fit volte-face et regardait la brune_

- Tu te moques de moi là ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec... Elle va t'emmener où après, et te faire quoi surtout? Je ferai quoi moi... _Emma ne la lâcha pas des yeux il était hors de question qu'elle cède._

- Bon écoutez on a pas la journée alors poussez-vous ! _Et voilà qu'Emma se retrouvait à 15 mètres de là ..._

- Emma !_ Regina voulu s'avancer vers elle mais sa mère lui barra la route..._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne me dit pas que tu veux la protéger toi aussi ? Je te rappelle qu'il faut qu'on parle !

- Mais moi je n'ai rien à te dire ! Alors pousse-toi de mon chemin !_ Elle pris son bras et poussa sa mère sur le côté, s'approcha d'Emma et des autres qui était venus la relever_

- Est-ce que ça va ?_ Regina avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux_

- Ça va mais j'en ai pas fini avec elle !

- Non attend. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de vous demander à tous de venir... Je ne mérite pas votre aide et puis Cora vous tuera s'il le faut et ça je ne veux pas. Rentrez. Rentrez tous ... _Elle regardait Emma avec un regard de pitié comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le mieux pour elle... _

_La blonde se releva et pris Regina par l'avant bras._

- Il hors de question que je te laisse !

- Regina a raison Emma, on ne fait pas le poids contre elle, vient on rentre on la retrouvera plus tard fais-lui confiance...

- Quoi, non mais tu t'entends là ? Comme si Cora allait juste l'inviter pour le thé et la laisser repartir après ! _Emma regardait sa mère telle une adolescente en pleine crise de croissance..._

- Je ne ferai rien à ma fille ! Je serai incapable de lever la main sur elle ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ! Petite insolente !

- Vous ! Je vous conseille de remonter sur votre chaloupe et de foutre le camp !

_Cette fois-ci sans était trop ! Cora leva son bras et serra sa main devant elle, alors qu'Emma était suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol et n'arrivait plus à respirer..._

- Mère non ! Arrêtes !

Mais rien à faire Cora ne lâcha rien au contraire elle sourit de plus belle...

_Les autres regardait la scène impuissant, Snow et Charming était morts d'inquiétudes... Alors Regina se mit entre elles et lança ses mains en avant et expédia sa mère en l'air... Emma quant à elle, était à terre, toussant et essayant de récupérer son souffle... Regina aurait voulu venir voir comment elle allait mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa mère des yeux... _

- Snow ?

- Elle va bien...

- Très bien emmenez-là il ne faut pas que vous restiez, je m'occupe de ma mère...

- Fais attention à toi Regina... _David dit ces mots sur un ton presque amicale qui fit sourire à moitié la brune._

_ Alors qu'ils voulaient relever Emma et l'emmener vers leur voiture, Cora fit un nouveau geste en direction qui les paralysa alors qu'Emma retomba à terre..._

- Non elle ne bougera pas d'ici !

- Laisses-les partir ! Tu me voulais pour toi,tu voulais qu'on parle ? Et bien maintenant que je suis là vas-y ! Je te donne 10 secondes après ça je me débarrasserai de toi une bonne fois pour toute !

- Oh mais au contraire ma Chérie, tout ne fais que commencer ! Et tu n'arrivas pas à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !

- C'est ce que nous verrons !

_Alors elles levèrent leurs bras et de leurs mains, jaillir des éclaires qu'elles s'envoyait l'une à l'autre. La lutte était sans merci et personne n'aurait pu prédire laquelle gagnerait. Seul l'épuisement pourrait mettre fin à ce duel... Et alors qu'Emma tentait t'en bien que mal à se relever, Regina la regardait espérant qu'elle ait bien. Sa mère profitant de l'instant pour donner un dernier coup de puissance qui eu raison de Regina et l'envoya au tapis !_

- Regina !

_Emma se releva d'un coup et fonça sur Cora et la plaqua au sol tel un joueur de rugby, l__ui mit une droite qui lui fit perdre sa prise sur les autres qui étaient toujours pris au piège. Snow et la fée bleue se dirigèrent vers Regina qui était au sol alors que David arrivait près de sa fille et Cora pour les séparer en prenant sa fille dans ses bras._

- Papa lâches-moi !

- Non arrêtes !

_Cora se releva et dit :_

- Oh l'amourrrr... Une faiblesse qui vous perdra tous ! _Elle envoya valser à nouveau David et s'approcha d'Emma. S'essuyant le bord de sa lèvre salit pas le sang et regarda sa main._ Sa ma chère tu vas le regretter !

_Et d'un coup, elle envoya valser la blonde à son tour, mais cette fois-ci, elle atterrit sur une épave et un morceau de métal vint s'implanter dans son dos... Cora s'avança vers elle et voyant l'agonie de la blonde, elle se mit à rire._

- Qu'est-ce que je disait...

- Que tu allais le regretter ! _Cora se retourna et Regina lui enfonça l'épée de David __dans son abdomen. _Tu n'aurais pas du revenir, pire, tu n'aurais pas du t'en prendre à celle que j'aime.

_Elle enfonça encore plus l'épée qui finit par la transpercer puis la retira. Cora s'effondra alors que Regina la regardait avec colère... Cora respira une dernière fois puis ferma les yeux..._

* * *

_Regina s'avança vers Emma, redressa sa tête avec ses mains, lui remit ses cheveux derrières son oreille, elle était effondrée... Pas parce qu'elle venait de tuer sa mère, non, mais plutôt parce qu'Emma était en train de mourir elle aussi..._

- Emma, Emma je t'en prie, ne me laisses pas ! Ouvre les yeux et regardes-moi...

_Emma essaya tant bien que mal à faire ce que la brune attendait d'elle, puis lui sourit, difficilement vu la douleur qu'elle ressentait..._

- Restes avec moi, s'il te plaît.

- Prends, prends soin de lui. Il... il a besoin de toi. _Emma avait du mal à s'exprimer, étant de plus en plus faible et perdant beaucoup de sang, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Elle allait tomber dans les vapes..._

- Non hors de question que je le fasse sans toi ! Je t'aime !

- Je... je t'aime aussi... _Et elle tomba dans ses bras._

_Alors qu'ils étaient tous derrière elles, Snow et Charming s'agenouillèrent à côté d'elles. Regina ne pu s'empêcher de fondre en larme, Snow aussi alors elle passa son bras derrière les épaules de la brune et posa sa tête sur son épaule alors que Charming mit sa main dans le cou de sa fille._

- Elle a un pouls ! Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital et vite ! _Du coup il se redressa et appela les secours pour demander une ambulance. _Il font au plus vite !

_Et alors qu'ils attendirent, un silence si fit autour de la blonde, seuls les pleurs des deux femmes se faisait entendre..._

TBC

* * *

**Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et quelle fin voulez-vous : Emma en vie ou non ? Je pense déjà connaître la réponse mais j'aime bien quand vous me le demander, cela me prouve que vous voulez la suite ^^. **

**Bye**


	8. Happy Ending ?

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas trop froid avec ce temps:/... Chez moi on se croirait dans les alpes, pourtant c'est la Belgique x')...**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette première fanfic Swan Queen :D**

**A bientôt ;)**

**Oh j'oubliais ! Un tout grand MERCI à Lilo122 qui a été la première à me soutenir et surtout qui m'a donné l'envie de me lancer dans l'écriture ;)... **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Happy Ending ?**

_Regina et Snow étaient assise dans la salle d'attente que David tournait en rond. Cela faisait 3h qu'Emma avait été hospitalisée et qu'elle avait été emmenée d'urgence au bloc..._

- Pourquoi il ne donne pas de nouvelle ? Daid était en colère

- Tant qu'il ne sont pas venus ça prouve qu'il s'occupe encore d'elle et qu'elle n'est pas ...

- Morte ?_ Regina paraissait loin dans ses pensée, terrorisée par ce qui pourrait arriver à celle qu'elle aime._

- Oui. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira._ Snow lui prit la main et tentait de rester calme et compatissante ._

- Depuis quand ça dure vous deux ?_ David c'était arrêter devant la brune et croisa les bras._

- Deux jours... C'est arrivé si vite, on a pas trop compris ce qui nous arrivait. Et je vous assure que la savoir dans cette salle me torture autant que vous...

- Alors tu l'aimes vraiment ?

_Regina regarda Snow et les larmes aux bords des yeux elle lui dit :_

- Oui et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi. Et pour ça je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Si on ne s'aimait pas, jamais elle n'aurait pris autant de risque pour me sauver...

- Tu te trompe. Emma l'aurait fait de toute façon. Pour Henry. Là elle a agit pour lui et pour vous.

- Tu dit ça comme si cela ne dérangeait pas que l'on soit...

- Ensemble ? Je n'ai pas dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas, mais si ma fille est heureuse avec toi, ce que j'ai pu constater les dernières fois où je l'ai vue, alors je ne peux qu'accepter. Emma à déjà vécue assez d'épreuves dans sa vie. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle pas vrai David ?

- Snow a raison, mais je te préviens si jamais...

- Je ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal, je vous le promets. Je veux juste être avec elle...

_Le couple se regardait, perplexe. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Regina aimait vraiment leur fille..._

_Voyant le Dr Whale s'approcher d'eux, elles se levèrent prêtes à s'effondrer si jamais..._

- Tout ses bien passé. Nous avons eu quelques complications c'est vrai mais comme dans toutes interventions... Mais elle s'en sortira, à présent il lui faut de repos, et de la rééducation pour elle marcher qui risque de prendre un peu de temps.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien son dos était vraiment en mauvais état à cause de l'impact, certains nerfs et muscles ont été touchés, mais par miracle sa colonne vertébrale n'a rien. Je lui ai prescrit une perfusion de morphine et d'anti-douleurs mais il faut qu'elle évite tout mouvement brusque et surtout qu'elle ne s'épuise pas inutilement. Elle restera alité au moins 5 jours, le temps que les points de sutures se referme sans danger.

- Très bien, merci Dr Whale. _David lui proposa sa main et le médecin la lui serra._

- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

- Et bien là elle est encore en salle de repos mais d'ici une demi-heure nous allons la transférer dans une chambre vous pourrez aller la voir à ce moment-là. Bon je vous laisse j'ai une autre opération qui m'attend.

- Oui bien sûr, merci encore.

- Je vous en prie. Bonne fin de journée.

- A vous aussi.

_Et il repartit, laissant le trio avec un sourire sur leurs lèvres. _

- Je vais aller chercher Henry, il voudra sûrement des nouvelles de sa mère...

- Non laisse on va s'en charger, reste ici, elle voudra sûrement te voir à son réveil...

_Regina la prit dans ses bras et la remercia. Et alors qu'ils allaient partir, il croisèrent Gold._

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle s'en sortira,_ avait répondu David sur un ton ferme._

- Tant mieux. Cela aurait été bien triste si votre fille nous avait quitté, n'est-ce pas Majesté ?

- C'est vrai, mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dit pas que tu es venu seulement pour prendre de ses nouvelles ?

- Au départ non c'est vrai. Je suis venu voir comment allait ce bon vieux Capitaine... Et puis comme j'étais là j'en ai profité pour voir comment elle allait.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? Tu aurais pu pourtant.

- C'est vrai mais j'avais fait une promesse à Belle, je ne devait pas le tuer.

- Et bien ! C'est l'amour qui vous fait ça à tout les deux ? Vous êtes devenu... gentil ? Remarque ça ne nous fera pas de mal... _Snow dit ses mots avec un haussement d'épaule._

- Il faut croire en effet.

- Bon et bien nous on vous laisse à toute à l'heure Regina on va chercher Henry et on revient tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci je vais aller me chercher un café, on se voit plus tard...

_Et ils partirent en direction de l'ascenseur._

- Ma chère je crois ne jamais t'avoir vu dans ses états, on dirait que tu n'a pas dormi depuis des lustres...

- Tu serais dans le même état que moi s'il s'agissait d'elle.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Prends soin de toi Majesté.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. _Voyant qu'il faisait demi tour elle le rattrapa..._Oh attends. ! Merci.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fait et puis je ne t'ai pas été d'une grande aide...

- Oh si, crois-moi alors merci.

- Et bien de rien. Au revoir Regina.

- Au revoir Rumple...

* * *

_Une bonne vingtaines de minutes plus tard, Emma avait été installée dans sa chambre. Toujours sous les effets de l'anesthésie, elle était encore endormie alors que Regina était assise dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, elle lui avait pris la main et attendait patiemment que la blonde se réveille._

_Et puis alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, Emma émit un petit soupir, elle se réveillait, elle sentait une douleur dans son dos et une chaleur dans sa main. Ouvrant ses yeux petit à petit, elle aperçu Regina qui la regardait de ses grand yeux marron un sourire aux lèvres..._

- Hey...

- Enfin tu es réveillée, je n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! _Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde puis se recula._ Non mais tu te rend comptes de ce que tu as fait! J'ai eu si peur pour toi, je te préviens t'as pas intérêt à recommencer...

- Si tu me disais d'abord pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu te souviens de rien ?

- Si je me rappelle de Cora et Hook arrivant à Storybrooke, puis c'est parti en sucette et quand elle t'as envoyé ces espèces de décharges j'ai vu rouge, elle m'a envoyé au tapis et après c'est le trou noir. Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

- Et bien elle t'as envoyé au tapis comme tu dis, tu as atterrit sur une épave et là tu t'es faites embrochée par un bout de métal qui traînait... Ma mère à voulu t'achever mais je l'en ai empêchée...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par empêcher ?

- Je l'a tuée... Elle ne nous fera plus jamais de mal à présent, et après ça tu t'es évanouie, on t'as transférée d'urgence et tu t'es faite opérée... J'ai eu si peur si tu savais... _La brune fondit en larme alors la blonde la serra dans ses bras. _

- Allez viens là. _Elle tapota sur le lit et Regina vint s'allonger à côté d'elle. _Je suis là et je ne comptes pas partir. N'ai plus peur c'est fini maintenant. Tu sais où sont mes parents comment vont-ils ? Et Henry ?

- Oh t'en fais pas peur eux ils vont bien d'ailleurs ont a attendu ici tout les trois pendant que tu était en salle d'ope. Ils sont partis chercher Henry, ils ne vont plus tarder je pense. Tu sais j'ai eu une discussion avec eux tout à l'heure... à propos de nous.

- Et ça donne quoi ?

- En résumé tant que tu es heureuse pour eux rien d'autre n'a d'importance...

- Ah bon ça !

- Quant à Henry, je pense qu'ils nous laisseront lui annoncer dès qu'il sera là... D'ailleurs je devrais me rasseoir dans le fauteuil parce que ça risque d'être un choc pour lui s'il nous voit comme ça...

- Non au contraire restes, il n'y aura pas besoin de mots comme ça, il comprendra j'en suis sûr...

- Comme tu voudras... Oh j'oubliais, avant que tu ne t'évanouisses, on s'est dit quelque chose et je voudrais te le redire puisque tu l'as oublié...

- Je t'écoute, c'était quoi ? _Regina se releva et la regarda droit dans les yeux._

- Je t'aime...

- Owww... et bien moi aussi je t'aime...

Henry entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et les surprirent.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc entre vous. "Amies", tu parles... _Elles se regardèrent et restèrent bouche bée. Puis il se mit à rire et elle firent de même..._

- Viens ici petit futé !

_Et il monta sur le lit lui aussi et Emma l'enlaça ainsi que Regina._

- Je vous aimes mes Mamans...

* * *

Après quatre mois, Ils vivaient tout les 3 sous le même toit. Étant devenu une famille unie et surtout comblée.

Les habitants de Storybrooke avait eu du mal à accepter que celle qui les avait sauvée quelques mois plutôt, était à présent en couple avec celle qui les avait maudit. Mais à présent le bonheur régnait en maître sur la petite ville.

Henry avait cessé d'avoir des cauchemars et fini par les contrôler car il s'était avéré qu'Henry possédait un don lui aussi, tout comme ses mères il pouvait utilisé la magie.

- Henry tu as fini de te préparer ? Les invités ne vont plus tarder...

- Oui Maman je descends tout de suite.

- Il arrive ? _Regina remettait un plat dans le four quand la blonde vint l'attraper par la taille._

- Oui il va descendre, dit donc Miss Mills ça sent terriblement bon... Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparer là ?_ Elle glissa son visage dans la cou de la brune et y déposa un doux baiser. _

- Et bien j'ai décidé de faire ton dessert favori, ce soir ce sera muffin à la framboise...

- Oh j'en ai de la chance... Comment puis-je te remercier ?

_Elle continua ses baiser mais Regina l'arrêta lorsqu'elle se retourna vers elle et passa ses bras autour des épaules de sa belle._

- Je pense avoir une idée... mais j'attendrai ce soir...

- Je peux déjà commencer ici si tu veux. _Emma souriait en lui faisant un clin d'oeil alors Regina rigola puis l'embrassa généreusement..._

- Hmmm hmmmm... _Henry était entré dans la cuisine._ Je peux remonté dans ma chambre si vous voulez ?

_Elles se mirent à rire puis la sonnette retentit._

- Non c'est plus la peine ils sont là... _Emma lui dit ça de façon amusé qu'il compris et sourit. _Tu vas ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

- Yep ! _Et il quitta la pièce en courant_

- Un dernier !_ Emma s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune et puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. _

- Bienvenue tout le monde restez pas là, entrez voyons !

- Bonjour Emma, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bonjour Maman bien merci et vous ?_ Snow la prit dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte et lui tendit des fleurs_

- Tiens c'est pour vous !

- C'est gentil merci, je vais les mettre dans de l'eau avant qu'elle n'ait chaud ! Ma chérie où est-ce que...

- Troisième porte du buffet, à droite. _Regina s'avança vers le couple et repris _: Bonjour vous deux ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien merci et vous ? Elles se firent la bise alors que David était déjà entrain de taquiner Henry...

- Magnifiquement bien ! Venez on va s'installer sur la terrasse. _La brune se rapprocha de sa belle et lui dit au creux de l'oreille : _mon amour demande à ton père de t'aider ça lui fera sans doute plaisir...

- Oui bonne idée ! _Regina déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partie rejoindre Snow et Henry dehors._ Heu...Papa, ça ne te dérangerais pas de me donner un coup de main pour le barbec' ?

- Non au contraire ! Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse !

- Si on commençait par l'allumer, t'en pense quoi?

- Oui vaut mieux commencer par là tu as raison ! _Et ils se mirent à rire de plus belle._

_Quelle belle après-midi que celle ou une famille unie se rassemble pour manger et se retrouver. Le soleil étant de leur côté, Ils s'étaient installé sur la terrasse à profiter de l'instant présent et de tout ceux qui leur étaient donnés. _

_Au bout du compte, Regina et Emma étaient ensemble et heureuses, vivant leur histoire d'amour au grand jour et partageant leur bonheur avec leur fils, tout ne pouvait pas mieux se finir. Après tout, tout le monde à le droit à sa fin heureuse non ?_

**Fin :D**

**Voilà ma première fanfic est terminée mais sachez que ça été un réel plaisir à écrire et de savoir que vous étiez si nombreux à la lire, la suivre ou bien de la commenter que ce soit par review ou MP c'est juste un truc de ouf ^^... Alors un grand merci à vous tous ! :D 3**

**Oh et ne vous inquiétez pas de trop je serai bientôt de retour dans une toute nouvelle fic ou quand Regina jeune étudiante débarque à NYU pour suivre ses études et qu'elle tombe sur une coloc' légèrement peace and love ! **

**A bientôt, MissLow ;)**


End file.
